


What if the world ends tomorrow?

by Darwin_Brah



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot, Wrote this at 3 AM, tell me if it hurts but i hope it won't, um idk what am i writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darwin_Brah/pseuds/Darwin_Brah
Summary: "Oy Brett, what if the world ends tomorrow?"
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	What if the world ends tomorrow?

The first time he asked him, there wasn’t much thought in the question.

“Oy Brett,”

They were filming yet another Ling Ling 40 Hours when a meme popped up. It was something about how the world hated the sound of a piccolo (“no offence!”, the caption said) - Eddy supposed he had seen it somewhere else, but just shrugged it off. After all,  _ it’s a meme. _

“Yeah?”

Brett wasn’t sitting next to him. He was somewhere else in the room, putting things back to their places and was this close to clean up their whole recording room already. Eddy couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of him sitting in front of a bunch of wires, struggling to unfold all of them at once.

“... what if the world ends tomorrow?”

The older guy stopped. He put the bunch of wires down and turned his head to look straight into the other violinist, curious and a bit concerned. After a while ( less than ten seconds), he tore his eyes away, smiling widely - and Eddy wondered why he was feeling those strange butterflies in his stomach.

“If the world ends tomorrow, there is me, you, and our violins. We could end together.”

Somehow, the word “together” kept lingering in his head, and the idea of them being together -  _ end _ together - just made him feel like fluttering, even long,  _ long  _ after the short conversation.

And the image of Brett and Eddy, playing the violin together, looking into each other’s eyes, smiling at each other, until the moment the world end - it was beautiful to him,  _ too unreal,  _ even.

At that time, the younger violinist didn’t understand what that feeling meant.

  
  
  
  
  


The next time he asked the question, there were a lot more things inside his head.

Brett’s hands in his. Brett’s eyes shining. Brett’s smile refreshing. 

He loved him.

And he knew Brett loved him too. His mind came back to TwoSet Violin’s last birthday live stream when he whispered into his ear right the moment the firework sound was added, the words clear, certain, strong - “I-love-you.”

He knew they both loved each other, more than just a friend, best friend or super-extra-bestest-best-friend. They were soulmates, were each other’s  _ finalé,  _ were each other’s partner and a lot more. 

He was just… overwhelmed. Maybe. Probably. Absolutely.

Brett loved him. And he loved him back.

He, still, wasn’t sure if he could believe in that.

“Your hands are small.”

Eddy said, smiling, taking the older guy’s hands into his own. Small, smooth skins in strong, darker hands. He wouldn’t tell, but he loved the difference.

“Shut up.” Brett laughed, “As if I didn’t know it already.”

The younger didn’t reply. His hands just keep caressing Brett’s, gently stroking and touching them. 

His mind was wandering somewhere else, thinking back to the days  _ they _ just started -  _ TwoSet Violin  _ just started - when they had no budgets and their supplies were cheap, then to the days when he was oblivious about how much he loved the other violinist more than he should have. And then--

“Brett, what if the world ends tomorrow?”

Something in the question just made Eddy feel nostalgic. Maybe because that was the moment he found out that he fell in love with him: the moment he found that smile more beautiful than it should be, the moment he found Brett’s existence more lovable than it should be.

“If the world ends tomorrow,” the other violinist repeated, a frown appeared on his face, “does that mean we won’t get bubble tea then?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

He laughed and hugged the older tightly, head buried in the crook of his neck. He loved him. He  _ loves  _ him. So, so much.

The third time, it was Brett who asked him.

“Eddy,”

His voice clear, gentle, almost too much to Eddy’s liking. He could see the older’s smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, and he wasn’t sure whether he should smile back. 

“... what if the world ends tomorrow?”

Brett is beautiful. The younger had always thought so. The way his eyes looked like they were holding the galaxy, the way he could make everyone feel happy even with just a small smile, the way his cheeks slightly blushed whenever he was complimented, the way he is  _ Brett.  _

And now, Eddy felt like he was even more breathtaking than before.

He grabbed his hands. They were skinny and weak and wasn’t half as cute as they were before, and his heart stung at that. 

He didn’t answer him.

Instead, he just kissed. Kissed his skinny hands. Kissed his pale cheeks. Kissed his forehead. Kissed at the starry eyes. 

Brett smiled again, the smile that always made his heart melt. This time, Eddy smiled back.

“I love you, man.”

He sometimes felt ridiculous how the older always say it like that. His smile cracked into small laughter, and he shook his head, mumbling the word “Dumb” under his breath. For a second, he felt like they were back at high school - when they didn’t have to think about anything or worry about any trouble that might hit them in the future.

But when those starry eyes closed, he knew they ran out of time.

He held Brett’s hand and kissed his fingers. The heart rate monitor sounds flat, flat and annoying and obnoxious. It was like an arrogant notification, stating clear and loud that their time was over, that  _ Brett Yang and Eddy Chen  _ was no more, like laughing at him for he was defeated - for he couldn’t even stand a chance before time.

“But my world ended, Brett.”


End file.
